


That Time Dean and Cas Accidentally Got A Cat

by peppermiintsplease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel Loves Cats, Castiel and Cats, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Dean and Cats, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, just one cat though, surprise cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermiintsplease/pseuds/peppermiintsplease
Summary: There's a kitten on Dean and Castiel's bed, but no one knows where it came from. Fluff and cuteness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompts will be the death of me. I wish someone would put me out of my misery and write these for me, because I was definitely not meant to be a writer. But it wouldn't leave my head!

Dean swirls around in his seat at his desk in his bedroom, thinking hard. He can hear Castiel typing away at his own computer at the desk in the living room, hard at work on his own term paper. Dean grimaces, listening. How much does Cas really have to say? That asshole probably has most of his paper written already, whereas Dean has… well, let’s just say he has less than half.

Dean is seriously regretting his life choices. How the hell did he let himself get talked into pursuing a master’s degree in mechanical engineering? And why the hell did those idiots at this school let him in? Cas, sure. Cas is working hard towards being a doctor, and Dean couldn’t be prouder of him. Castiel is going to be the best damn surgeon in the country one day. Dean could’ve been a mechanic by now, but of course Sam went and talked him into pursuing his dream of designing cars, not just fixing them. So here he is, writing a paper about low speed crash resistance of lightweight vehicles and completely lacking in motivation and/or anything to say. He’s written his introduction, his conclusion, and one paragraph about what constitutes a lightweight vehicle. 

He spins in his chair again, watching the blur of his and Cas’ bedroom go by and vaguely cataloguing the items as he notices them. Lamp. Hamper. Doorway. Dresser. Desk. Window. Bedside table. Bed.

Dean stops.

While he had expected to see an empty bed, neatly made with the black and white geometric-patterned bedspread, there is something on the bed that he didn’t expect. There, in the center of the bed, is a tiny ball of grey fur.

With a tail.

Dean stares stupidly.

“Um.” He clears his throat. The little ball of fluff pokes it’s little head up and stares at him. It’s a kitten. Why is there a kitten? He calls to his boyfriend.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Hmmm?” He hears Cas respond absentmindedly.

“Um. Can you come in here?”

Dean hears Cas mumble an assent while he gets up to come into the bedroom. Cas comes to stand in the doorway.

“What’s the matter, Dean?”

“Cas.” Dean watches Cas. Cas looks at Dean.

“Yes?”

“Look at the bed.” 

Cas raises his eyebrow and glances over to the bed. He looks slightly surprised. “There’s a cat on the bed.”

“Yeah, I see that.”

“Why is there a cat on the bed?”

“I was actually going to ask you the same question.”

“But… where did it come from?”

“Did you bring it home, or something?” That sounds like something Cas would do, actually. Like that time they found the hurt bird and Castiel made them take it to the vet and they ended up paying for the bird to be put down, because “it would be cruel to do otherwise, Dean.”

“I think I’d know if I brought a cat home.”

Well, there goes that idea.

“Well, I don’t know. What do we do with it?”

“... Feed it?” This is stated tentatively. Like a little kid might bring home a stray and ask their parents, “can I keep it?”

“We’re not keeping the cat, Cas.” Firmly is the way to do it, Dean thinks. So there is no mistaking that Dean does not want an animal that makes him sneeze inside his damn house. “We don’t have food for it anyway.”

“We have some salmon. Besides, what do you want to do with it?”

“I dunno, Cas, put it outside?” Where does Cas think this thing came from? Dean thinks. It’s probably going to be fine.

“It’s just a baby! You can’t put it outside, what if a bird gets it?”

“Survival of the fittest, baby.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I can’t believe we’re having this conversation about a cat we just found in our bed.”

Dean glares at Cas. Cas glares at Dean.

“Fine.” 

“Fine?” Dean can’t believe what he’s hearing. Cas is going to let him put the cat outside?

“Fine. We’ll put the cat outside. After you run to the store to get some cat food, because we are definitely going to be feeding the poor thing.” Castiel stands, feet firmly planted, arms crossed. There’s no arguing. Dean sighs, and supposes a compromise is a compromise.

\----------------

The next day, Dean gets home from his classes and immediately calls Cas.

“Did you come home during the day?”

“No, I’ve been in class. I’m on my way now. Do you want me to --”

“It’s back.”

“What?”

“The cat. It’s back inside the house. How the hell is it getting inside the house?”

“Perhaps it is following one of us in the door. Or perhaps a window was left open?”

“Or perhaps someone went and fed the thing and now it won’t leave. I’m putting it outside.”

“Dean, please. I’ll be home in a few minutes. You and Frederick can wait for me, can’t you?”

“I guess.” Then the rest of what Cas said settles into Dean’s brain. “Wait, Frederick? Who the fuck is Frederick?”

“The cat, Dean.”

Dean narrows his eyes suspiciously. “We didn’t name the cat.”

“ _You_ didn’t name the cat.”

“We aren’t naming a _cat_ Frederick.”

Cas sighed over the line. “Just wait for me to get home, please.”

“Fine. See you soon.” Dean looks over at the cat, now sitting up on the backrest of the couch staring at Dean as he walks around the room. It really is a tiny thing, probably barely weighs 2 pounds. It’s on the fluffy side with a little pink nose and funny ears that don’t seem to stand straight up. “Sorry, dude, but Frederick is a bad name for a cat.”

“Mrow?” Okay, that’s cute. Dean will never admit that to Cas. 

Frede--no, the cat, Dean thinks, it’s not Frederick, it’s just a cat--sneezes. Dean sneezes back at him. Great, allergies are starting already. He goes to hunt for his allergy medication, and feels the most slight hint of resignation. A small voice in the back of his mind whispers _would it really be so bad to have a kitten? He’s awfully cute._ Dean tries his best to stomp down on that little voice while he rummages through the medicine cabinet. He hears the door open as he uses his nasal spray and pops a Benadryl tablet. 

“Oh, who’s just an adorable little kitten?” Oh god, Cas is using baby talk. It shouldn’t be endearing but it so is. Dean walks out to the living room to find Cas snuggling the kitten into his chest. He can hear the little guy purring from 4 feet away.

“Castiel Novak. We are not keeping this kitten.” _We are so keeping this kitten_ , the voice says again the back of his mind.

“Dean, he has nowhere else to go! And if we take him to the shelter who knows what will happen? There are so many homeless animals that they can’t take care of him, they will probably put him down!” Cas looks so despondent that Dean can feel the hard line he had taken on the cat (oh, who is he kidding, he’s Frederick) shifting.

“Cas… okay. Let’s take him to the vet and see. We don’t even know how old he is. And we don’t have a carrier, how are we going to get him there?” 

“I’ll carry him, you drive.”

“I am not taking him in my car!”

\----------------

It turns out Frederick is about 12 weeks old. The vet thinks he’s a longhair American Curl, given the way his little ears curl backwards toward his head. He gets some shots and Dean and Cas get instructions to bring Frederick back to neuter him in about 3 months.

On the way back from the vet, they stop at a pet supply store for the essentials (and way too many toys) and a drugstore (because Dean has sneezed at least 10 more times since they got in the car).

They keep Frederick. Dean insists on calling him Fred, because “Frederick is completely ridiculous, Cas, I mean…” 

They still don’t know how he got in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Frederick an American Curl because I'm allergic to cats and if I could have a cat, that's the kind I would want. Seriously, look them up. Those ears are so cute.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as peppermiints-please (main blog where I reblog a lot of random stuff and sometimes talk about my life) and also at collectallthefanfiction (side blog where I reblog and recommend a lot of fanfiction that's mostly Supernatural, though lately has been a lot of Check, Please! because it's my new obsession. Stop looking at me.)


End file.
